The principal aims of this revised proposal are completion of the following components required for high-resolution NMR systems, listed in order of priority: 1. A wide-bore (97mm RT diameter) 750-MHZ (17.62T) LTS magnet operating at 4.2K. 2. A high-field (2.35T) HTS insert operating at 4.2K. 3. A flux pump that can be used to satisfy the temporal field stability for the HTS insert. 4. A narrow-bore (62mm RT diameter) 850-MHZ (19.97T) magnet operating effectively in persistent mode at 4.2K. Completion of these components provides the FBML two possible options: With Component 1 alone, operation of a wide-bore (97mm) 750-MHZ system. With Components 1, 2, and 3, operation of a narrow-bore (62mm), 852-MHZ (20T) system. Component 1 is based on the Kobe Steel Ltd. funded narrow-bore 750-MHZ (Mark 1) project. The project was used as the key R&D vehicle for the Japan Magnet Technology (JMT), a subsidiary of Kobe Steel Ltd., to develop its own high-resolution NMR superconducting magnet technology. Although Mark 1 was never completed, key technologies developed in the design, manufacture, and test of Mark 1 have been incorporated into JMTs 750-MHZ magnets that have since 1994 been successfully marketed in Japan by JMT and in the US by Magnex. The JMT's success demonstrates the basic soundness of technologies developed at MIT and implies a high probability of completion of Component 1 under this proposed project.